


Drunken Confessions

by easterlystars



Series: Drunken Confessions [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easterlystars/pseuds/easterlystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho gets really, really drunk and confesses to Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I literally whipped this up in an hour. Not beta'd. It's kind of stupid.

Changmin sniggers excitedly as he tears open the plastic wrap of his new video game, _Destiny_. He turns on his shiny new PlayStation 4 game console, pops the disc inside, and jumps back into his couch. 

It’s 1 am, the world is asleep, and he has the entire day off tomorrow. Perfect. Maybe he can beat the game by tomorrow afternoon. 

Just as the game loads to the start menu Changmin hears a loud knock on his door. 

“The fuck,” Changmin groans as he drags himself off the couch.

“It’s us!” Donghae bellows. 

Before Changmin can open the door all the way, an irritated-looking Kangin pushes into his apartment and practically throws Yunho into his arms. Yunho’s face is beet red and he looks as if he had just swallowed a hive of bees.

Yunho squints his eyes and burps. 

Changmin has never seen Yunho this drunk before.

He struggles to get Yunho to stand on his feet. “Are you fucking drunk?” 

“Sorry,” Donghae apologizes, standing awkwardly at the entrance. “We figured that since your place is the closest, Yunho hyung should just crash here.”

“Yeah, no—problem—” Yunho’s sliding down to the floor and Changmin hoists him up by the waist. Yunho looks up at Changmin with blood-shot eyes and blinks at him cutely.

Heechul walks into the apartment, shaking his head. “You gotta fix him, Changmin.”

“How he did get so drunk?”

Yunho buries his head into Changmin’s shoulders and starts blowing raspberries on his neck. 

“He broke up with Lillian,” Kangin says dully, giving Yunho a disapproving look.

“What?” Yunho is licking Changmin’s neck now. “Haven’t they—stop—haven’t they been going out for like two months? That’s like an eternity. I thought they were a set deal. Stop it, hyung!” Changmin pushes Yunho to a standing position. 

Heechul shrugs. “Apparently not. Anyways you deal with this. I’m out.”

“We have an early schedule tomorrow,” Donghae explains calmly. 

“Good luck, bro,” says Kangin grimly as he gives a reassuring pat on Changmin’s shoulder. “See you later.”

Heechul, Kangin, and Donghae scuttle out the door as quickly as they came in.

Yunho is standing up by himself now, blinking bleakly at the floor. Changmin kicks the door close.

“Come on, hyung,” says Changmin softly, brushing Yunho’s messy long locks out of his eyes. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Yunho shuffles, reacting to the sound of Changmin’s voice. His face lights up stupidly. “Chwangdollie! You’re here too!” He throws himself to Changmin and wraps his arms around his neck, swinging Changmin back and forth like a pendulum. “I don’t remember calling you,” he adds, pouting at Changmin.

“You didn’t,” Changmin grunts back. “Anyways, let’s get you washed up.” Changmin pries Yunho’s arms off his neck and pushes him to the direction of the bathroom.

“My head really hurts… and my face feels like it’s on fire,” Yunho whines.

“I know, that’s why I’m getting you cleaned up. Come on.”

“Wait—wait—wait—” Yunho turns around in a full circle and pushes Changmin back to the living room.

“Wait, what? Come on—” 

“No, no, no—I—I have to tell you something,” Yunho says firmly as he backs Changmin to the couch, his footsteps rather unsteady. Yunho’s face is scrunched up with confusion, his hair in a hot mess, his lips as red as fresh cherries, and just so fucking cute.

Fuck.

“Later hyung.” Changmin makes a grab for Yunho’s hand to push him back but it gets swapped away.

“No! I... I have to tell you now before I... before I forget …”

“You can tell me later—”

“JUST SIT THE FUCK DOWN!”

Changmin falls back into the couch and stares up at Yunho, his mouth falling open.

Yunho glares at him, his pupils flared. For a brief second Changmin thought Yunho was going to punch him.

The leader’s face softens. He lets out a long, drawn-out sigh and stumbles over to Changmin. He clumsily climbs onto Changmin’s lap.

The crotch of Yunho’s jeans starts to rub against his and Changmin feels his stomach boiling.

Changmin is hard in a heartbeat. 

“Stop it, hyung,” Changmin groans as he tries to push Yunho away, but Yunho traps Changmin underneath him, clamping onto Changmin with those horse thighs.

“I don’t get it,” Yunho says sleepily, the musky smell of beer and cigarettes clogging Changmin’s senses. Yunho’s so damn close to his face. And so, so cute. “Why do all my girls end up leaving me?”

“Sexual selection?” Changmin suggests stupidly, pushing himself deeper into the couch because his boxers are now getting really, really hot and tight and this is just totally, totally wrong and fucked up.

“I thought about it long... and hard… and….”—Yunho’s eyes are dilating—“I don’t know, man. What did I do wrong? Why did you all have to leave me?” Yunho groans, tears brimming in his eyes.

Yunho looks and feels really wet.

“Well, hyung,” Changmin starts, still attempting to push Yunho off his lap. “You should know that our profession makes it really hard to—”

“Shut up and just listen to me,” Yunho snaps back, scowling at Changmin’s nose.

Changmin stops and nods.

Yunho bucks his hips and Changmin really isn’t prepared for this.

“I kept asking myself, why, why, what did I do wrong? And then I realized…” Yunho's face darkens. “that it was really all your fault and you’re making me use them!” Yunho growls, rocking furiously on Changmin like he’s throwing a tantrum. 

Changmin’s breathing hitches. “Use them?” 

Yunho stops moving and blinks blankly for a few seconds. He then straightens and looks up, his face dawning into realization. “Oh my god.”

“What?”

Yunho’s lips pucker into a pout. “They’re going to hate me.”

“What are you talking about?”

Yunho looks down and his gaze is so warm and gentle and so fucking cute that Changmin feels like he’s about to melt. “Because I said I wanna like you.”

Changmin swears he’s turning as red as Yunho’s face. “What?” he repeats.

“I wanna like you, Changmin,” Yunho says, his voice small and faint. 

Changmin swallows a big lump in his throat and he really shouldn’t be feeling excited about this. He lets out a soft chuckle. “What, you didn’t like me before?”

Yunho furrows his eyebrows together. “What! No! What the fuck, man, I meant—I mean like you. Like like you. I want to…” Yunho’s so close to his face their noses are brushing against each other’s. “Like like you.”

Changmin’s heart is beating out of his chest.

“I want to kiss you,” Yunho breathes into his mouth.

Before Changmin can respond, Yunho starts to gently nip at a sensitive spot on his jaw. Changmin groans. He is extremely turned on but he winces, because he is really, really not prepared for this, so he wills his erection to subside. But Yunho’s crotch is pushing down onto Changmin harder and he kisses up to his ear. Yunho’s teeth tug on his earlobe and Changmin is hard and straining again.

Yunho’s arms encircle his neck and he kisses down to the corner of Changmin’s lips, his tongue leaving behind a light trail. 

Yunho’s lips are soft and warm against his own. 

Just as Changmin plans to kiss back, Yunho breaks the kiss and flops face down on Changmin’s shoulder.

Silence.

“Uh… hyung?” 

Changmin nudges.

Yunho starts snoring.


End file.
